Double Life
by bluejay96343
Summary: After finally having her one romantic night with Nick, Jane's life quickly tailspins out of control when Billy tells her the terrible truth about what Nick did with Lulu. She learns who her true friends and family are when she reveals her shocking secret. Who will stick by her side through it all? **about to be taken down for construction**
1. I lost my virginity to a meathead jock

**Okay guys, this isn't my first FanFiction, but this is the first story I wrote. So I REALLY apologize if this is truly terrible. Either way, if you love it or hate it let me know. Review! Any suggestions for this story LET ME KNOW. I did change the story line a bit to fit this story annnddd this is set right after everyone went camping with the high school. I'm loving this new season though 3 I don't own ABC Family, "Jane By Design", or characters and storylines. ENJOY!  
**

Billy and I stood facing each other in a stall in the men's bathroom. I was anxiously talking about the previous night. "Billy, we did it! Nick and I finally had sex!"

Billy looked anxious, but it was a different kind of anxious, like he was hiding something. I noticed. "What. What is it?"

"Janey, you remember when you were in Cali and the rest of us were on the camping trip?"

"Yeah, of course I do, that was like 2 days ago."

"Jane. I saw Nick and Lulu making out while we were on the camping trip, and I've been hearing rumors about those two. I just don't think you should trust him."

I just stared at Billy, it couldn't be true. Silent tears were pouring down my face. "I just lost my virginity to a sleazy no good meathead jock."

I pushed open the stall door and took off in the direction of the door that led out into the hallway.

Just as I was about to push open the door, it opened and I spilled out into the hallway and onto the person who pulled open the door.

I looked up to see the face of Nick. I recoiled and backed up against Billy, who held me tight against his chest trying to soothe me.

Nick's mouth opened like he was going to say something but then he looked at Billy and thought better of it.

He turned around and went in the other direction. I turned and snuggled my face into Billy's neck and mumbled that we should skip the rest of the school day.

"Okay, Janey. Whatever you want to do, we'll do it. I'll fix this." I grabbed by purse and we walked out of the men's bathroom together and out the front doors of the school.

No one bothered to stop us. Not even my brother Ben.


	2. You must be Jane's illustrious boyfriend

**Welp, here's chapter two. I hope you didn't find the last chapter too repulsive and you just came here to laugh at me. Again, don't forget to Review! Oh man, I don't own ABC Family, Jane By Design, or the characters or storylines. But I really wish I owned Eli, he's just adorable. (: ENJOY.  
**

We ended up just going to Donavan-Decker for the day so I could keep busy with work. Billy sat in Gray's office while I ran around doing whatever. I didn't talk much, and neither did Billy.

Jeremy walked into Gray's office and stopped short. "So you must be Jane's illustrious boyfriend. We've heard a lot about you."

"No, he's not." I snapped as I walked past him with tears threatening my eyes.

Behind me I heard Billy explaining that I had just found out that my boyfriend, Nick, had cheated on me. I heard someone pursuing me.

"Jane, wait, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed Billy was your boyfriend. I was being an idiot. I apologize."

I spun around on me heel and did something that totally shocked Jeremy. I hugged him.

I crushed my body into his and held tight. He reluctantly hugged me back and called out Billy's name.

"Janey, come on let me take you home." Billy said.

"No, I need to stay busy. I'll be fine."

Jeremy looked down at me with a face that was equal parts concerned and unsure.

"It's okay Billy just go, I'll be okay, really."

After I finally got Billy to leave, I closed all the blinds and locked the door to Gray's office and cried my eyes out.

I heard a knock once, but it was Carter, and he knew not to bother me if the door was locked so he went away without any trouble.

When the clock struck 1 A.M. is when Jeremy finally knocked on the door. "Jane, you really should go home. It's getting late, you're probably exhausted. You should get some rest."

Too bad I was already asleep on the rug Gray had imported from Persia, until he had knocked on the door anyway.

When he realized the door wasn't locked anymore he came in and sat on the thousand-dollar black leather futon Gray bought from Denmark.

He just looked at me for a minute then he came over and scooped me up off of the rug and carried me out to the passenger side of his car.

He drove me to Billy's house. Apparently Billy knew what might happen and he left his address with Jeremy.

The last thing I saw was Billy's face as he covered me up with his blanket and I fell asleep inhaling the comforting scent that belonged to Billy.

My best friend.


	3. I'm a slut

**Here's Chapter 3, I hope the fact that you're here means you like it. Whether you like it or not let me know by Reviewing! Suggestions are always welcome. I personally think I do better on Soap Opera stories, so if you feel like it read my other story Deadly Fire too (: I DON'T OWN ABC FAMILY OR IT'S CHARACTERS, SHOWS, AND STORYLINES. I'm getting tired of typing that. Is it really necessary? Anyway, ENJOY!  
**

I go through the next couple of months or so in a haze. I don't go out of my way to engage in any kind of conversation with anyone.

My peers at Donavan-Decker whisper when they don't think I'm listening. They talk about things they think happened.

The current rumors are, Gray ripped into me, my boyfriend dumped me, and my personalized Louis Vuitton shoes aren't going to show up on time.

Of course the only people who are whispering obviously don't know me at all, I'm not that shallow. I just have a lot on my mind.

I got the surprise of a lifetime just months ago, but it felt like it was just this morning.

I also got a call from Rita Shaw, my brother's fiancée, she and my brother are happy in Miami and my brother's baseball career is going great.

She also asked me to help make her wedding dress on short notice and so I need to have the sketch done today to give to Jeremy, so that's what I have been working on all day.

Jeremy stopped in front of my desk in Gray's office and asked "Jane, do you have the sketch for Rita's dress? You know she's marrying your brother in two weeks."

"I know Jeremy, I'm sorry I've been really busy and I haven't been feeling well."

As if on cue I got nauseous and ran to the trashcan, grateful that the door was already closed leading to the lobby. I leaned down and sloppily vomited into the trashcan.

Jeremy put down his clipboard and quickly walked over to where I was leaning over the trashcan.

He crouched down next to me and held my hair while I dry heaved painfully. I should have eaten something for lunch.

Jeremy handed me a handkerchief and I wiped my face with it. I was still hot and clammy.

Jeremy placed his hands on my face, his cold hands felt good against my warm damp face. "Jane, are you alright?" he asked with obvious concern.

I was so tired of lying; I just couldn't do it anymore. I started to sob and began explaining the whole thing from the very beginning.

"I'm-I'm I'm supposed to just be an intern, I'm st-still in high school." I hiccupped.

After I started, it all just poured out. I told him everything while he sat back and listened intently.

I told him about the first day when I was given the job by mistake; and the lying to everyone, I told him about the runway show when I had to run back and forth between the dance and the show.

I told him about the time he and India saw me in class, and how I was really giving a report.

I told Jeremy that besides him, Carter, and my best friend Billy, no one else knew my secret.

Then I told him what was really wrong with me, I told him what had been on my mind since I found out months ago.

"Jeremy, I'm pr-pr-pregnant." I stuttered and started sobbing again. Carter walked in just then.

"Carter, thank god you're here. Jane's hysterical, what do I do?" it didn't take Carter long to come up with a solution, "Call Billy."

When Billy showed up I was still sobbing on the floor in Gray's office. He came to me and sat down on the floor.

"Billy!" I cried. He pulled me onto his lap and rocked me back and forth. "It's okay Janey, I'm here. It's all going to be okay." Hey said, trying to comfort me.

"No, Billy, it's not! I'm a slut! I had sex with Nick one time and, and, and I'm having the stupid meathead jock's baby! I'm too young to have a baby Billy!" I started sobbing again.

"He's dead," I heard Billy angrily mutter. Then he rested his chin on the top of my head and kept rocking me.

I was aware of Carter and Jeremy's continued presence but I just didn't care, not anymore.

I fell asleep like that, the last thing I saw as I fell asleep was India's sultry look as she was walking into Gray's office.

Fantastic.


	4. You're the best Billy!

**Whew. Chapter 4 is up. I'm not sure when I will be updating this story. I think I've bitten off more than I can chew. Anyway, Review! Happy reading. I don't own ABC Family, Jane By Design, Characters or Storylines. And of course, ENJOY!  
**

I groaned and rolled over trying to keep the sun from blinding me with its bright rays while I was trying to sleep.

"She's awake," I heard someone whisper. I opened my eyes to look around and see who was in my room, but I wasn't in my room at all; I was in Billy's.

I opened my mouth to ask what Carter and Jeremy were still doing there when I got a sudden gut twisting feeling and ran to the bathroom.

I didn't even have time to shut the door before I was doubled over in front of the toilet with Billy holding my hair.

"Ugh. Billy do you still have my extra toothbrush?" I asked. Billy left his place next to me on the cool floor to go and get my toothbrush out of the other bathroom.

He came back and I brushed my teeth, making sure to scrub my tongue to get the disgustingly sour vomit aftertaste out of my mouth.

I walked back into Billy's room and saw what time it was. "Billy! We're going to be late for school! Why didn't you wake me up sooner! Gah!"

I ranted, letting my hormones get the best of me. Billy stayed silent until I was done talking, then he bent down picking up a small Vera Bradley duffle I recognized and held it out to me.

"You're the best Billy!" I squealed, grabbing the bag and running towards the bathroom looking forward to a nice hot shower.

I hurriedly washed my body, letting my hand linger on my protruding stomach. I turned off the water and stepped onto Billy's black shag rug in his bathroom.

I took a deep breath and made the decision I was dreading. I was going to let people see me pregnant.

For the past two and a half months I had been wearing big baggy clothes to hide the baby hump; it definitely wasn't a bump anymore.

I started showing at four and a half months and, with me now being a hefty seven months pregnant, you couldn't miss it.

So far though, I had hid the pregnancy pretty well because no one had known until last night when I told Jeremy, Billy and Carter.

I pulled my shirt over my head, tugging it so that it fit over my stomach. I looked in Billy's mirror; I had on a plain canary yellow long sleeve v-neck shirt paired with a black leather mini skirt with double zippers on the hips, and of course I had matching yellow heels.

I took another deep breath and opened the bathroom door. As I slowly strutted out into Billy's bedroom where Jeremy, Billy and Carter still waited I started to get nervous, they have never seen my pregnant stomach, what would they say?

They all just stared in disbelief. "Jane, exactly how far along are you?" Jeremy asked with his slightly British tinged accent.

"Seven months," I mumbled.

"SEVEN MONTHS? Seven months Janey? Why didn't you tell me?" Billy questioned, I could see the tears threatening his eyes.

"I'm sorry! Billy, please don't hate me! I just- I – I just didn't want to believe it. I haven't told Ben or Nick either," I said, trying to apologize.

I looked to the guy who hadn't said a word since I came out of the bathroom; Carter. When I looked at his face I was surprised at what I saw. On his face was a smug, knowing smile, which I hadn't expected.

Jeremy noticed too because he asked, "Carter, did you know about this?" "I had a hunch but I didn't know for sure." He answered.

"How!" I demanded.

"Jane, please, I'm gay. I know things." He said, sounding very blasé.

I started to tear up, ugh hormones, and Billy reached out and pulled me to him. "Janey," was all he said.

The baby kicked, hard, and I tried to pull away from Billy but he only pulled me closer.

"Did you feel that?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I felt that," he answered sounding awestruck.

"That wasn't me," I said.

"I know," he replied.

We stood there like that until we remembered we had things to learn and people to be ignored by at school.

We walked out of Billy's apartment hand in hand with Jeremy and Carter trailing behind.

****Just for clarification, some woman do have morning sickness all throughout their pregnancy. In this case, Jane does too.****


	5. Too bad because I'm done listening

**I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! I'm hoping if I post two chapters at once you'll all forgive me (: Anyway, I hope this lives up to all of your expectations and I hope you ENJOY!  
**

The whole ride from the apartment to school was torture. All three guys were badgering me about telling Nick that the baby was his.

It was bad enough that Jeremy and Carter decided to come to school with me, but now, they were going to talk to Nick for me if I didn't tell him myself.

We walked down the hallway, ignoring the whispers, and stopped at my locker. I entered my combination and roughly tugged, not expecting it to open, and surprise, surprise, it didn't.

Getting frustrated I tried again, then turned to Billy. He reached over, hit my locker with his fist and it popped right open. I hate that it opens for him.

I turned my head towards Billy getting ready to ask if I needed anything for Hunter's class when I saw all three of the boys looking behind my locker door. I took a deep breath and swung my locker door shut, slamming it with a loud bang.

I looked up to see Nick staring at my stomach with his mouth hanging wide open. Before I even had a chance to speak Nick had composed himself and unloaded on me.

"What the hell Jane? You're pissed at me for making out with Lulu when obviously you were the one whoring around! You still want to tell me that you and Wrong Guy didn't do anything? You are disgusting. You're no different than any other girl I've ever been with. There is nothing special about you Jane Quimby. You're just plain Jane the slut."

"Hey N—" Billy started, but I held up my hand to silence him.

"Are you done?" I asked Nick calmly.

"Not even close," He growled at me.

"Too bad, because I'm done listening," I said, taking a step closer to him. "I don't need to explain myself to you. This isn't Wrong Guy's baby, it's yours."

And with that, I turned around and walked away, not even waiting to see he reaction. I felt a hand on my elbow, grabbing me and jerking me back, making me trip and fall backwards.

My eyes started to tear up as I hit the floor and an intense pain tore through my back. Billy was holding Nick to the wall of lockers by his throat and Nick looked terrified.

"Apologize," I heard Billy growl. Nick's head bobbed up and down in agreement. Jeremy and Carter each grabbed one of my hands and helped me up, carefully supporting all of my weight.

Billy let go of Nick and I saw Nick gasp for breath then gulp nervously. "I'm sorry Jane…. But this baby is not mine," and then he took off in the other direction like the coward that he was.

I was too tired to fight, "Can we just skip school and go to Donovan-Decker?" I pleaded, rubbing my sore back.

"Sure Janey, you okay?" Billy said, glancing at the hand that was rubbing my back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go." I replied.

* * *

**Don't forget to REVIEW! ;)**


	6. This isn't a drivein movie!

**Here's the second chapter I promised (: I have most of the next chapter typed up too so you won't have to wait that long! I'm also trying to work on my General Hospital stories and my The Lying Game story. I know weird combination. Teenager that watches General Hospital and Jane By Design ;D Anyway ENJOY!  
**

After spending ten minutes trying to get in the car we were on our way to the bus station. After climbing on the bus we sat down and I switched my yellow high heels for a pair of yellow converse.

We hit the first bump not even five minutes into the bus ride to Donovan-Decker. I felt my face pale; I closed my eyes and pursed my lips trying to keep myself from whimpering in pain.

I saw the boys send concerned glances my way and felt Billy's hand slide into mine. I gratefully took it and squeezed with the pain. I laughed out loud and they all three looked at me, waiting to hear the joke.

"I was just thinking about what it's going to be like in the delivery room," I said, holding up Billy and I's hands. Jeremy looked a little green, Carter looked scared and Billy only smiled a small sad smile.

We got off at Donovan-Decker and stood in front of the doors as I prepared myself for the mockery that was sure to come. I took a deep breath and opened the door, taking in everyone's faces as they saw my pregnant stomach and then Jeremy and Carter behind me.

I ignored the whispers that ignited as I began making my way to Gray's office.

"Jane, Carter and I are going to get to work so Gray doesn't murder us. Let us know if you need anything," Jeremy said while hugging me tight.

Billy fell asleep on Gray's futon almost immediately, and people started staring sooner than that.

"This isn't a Drive-In movie so keep on walking!" India yelled, surprising me. She walked in and shut the door behind her, startling Billy in his sleep. "Look India, I really don't want to—" I started, but she interrupted me. "Jane, if you need anything, I'm here." She said, before hugging me close and flaunting back out the door.

I sat there speechless for a while before I heard a commotion in the Donovan-Decker lobby.

"I need to see Jane Quimby!" I heard someone yell.

I was about to open the door when it swung open, hitting my stomach causing me to gasp and yell out. I was still holding my stomach when Billy jumped up and Nick came in, his face red with fury.

"That's the second time you've hurt Jane today Fadden," Billy said, taking a step toward Nick.

"I need to talk to Jane. Alone." Nick said, ignoring Billy's comment completely.

"No way am I leaving her alone with you." Billy argued.

"It's okay Billy. Go grab something to eat. I'll be fine." I told him. Billy cast me one more worried glance before glaring at Nick and finally leaving Gray's office, slamming the door on his way out.

I let out the breath I didn't know I'd been holding and sat down, "What do you want Nick?" I asked shortly.

"What do I want? Jane, you embarrassed me in front of the entire school. Everyone thinks I'm the father of that bastard child you're carrying! I'm here to tell you to go to school tomorrow and tell everyone you were lying. Tell them what a whore you are Jane. Tell them the truth." Nick said hatefully.

I glanced at the window that leads to the lobby and saw India, Jeremy, Carter and Billy all looking in.

"Nick, if I tell them the truth, I'm just going to say the same thing I said today. This baby is yours." I said, trying to stay calm. I saw his face deepen a couple shades of red and his eyes narrow.

He glanced to the end table that was beside him then glanced menacingly back at me.

"No," I whispered, seeing what he was looking at.

He picked up the coffee mug with scalding hot coffee in it and threw it at me.

"No!" I screamed, trying to shield my stomach from the liquid that was being hurled at me. "Ah!" I wailed as the mug shattered into hundreds of pieces as it hit me, and boiling coffee splattered all over me, burning me.

I heard the door swing open and Billy shout "That's three strikes "Ace" you're out!" ,as he roughly pulled him out of the door.

My knees buckled and I caught myself on the corner of a desk with my elbow as other hands reached for me.

I looked down at myself to assess the damage and gasped in surprise. I had shards of glass in my hands, and they were both covered in blood.

* * *

**Oh, and thank you so much for the lovely review (: Keep them coming!  
**


	7. Jane you're staying with me

**Sorry for this, it's a short chapter but I figured this is better than nothing. I appreciate all of the reviews, good, bad and ugly (: So keep them coming! As always, ENJOY! Oh, and any suggestions, ideas, whatever, go ahead and let me know... or write your own story ;D I'll update as soon as possible. **

I lifted up my shirt seeing large, red, angry blisters already forming where the coffee had hit, along with shards stuck in my stomach. I whimpered not only in pain, but also in fear.

"Somebody get the first aid kit Dammit!" I heard India yell, she sounded like she was underwater.

"The baby," I muttered, my vision getting hazy.

Someone grabbed my elbows and towed me over to the futon. I looked out the window and saw Billy and Jeremy pushing a bruised and bloody Nick out of the doors of Donovan-Decker, and then I saw them running back towards us in Gray's office.

"Oh God," I heard someone say, not bothering to keep their voice down.

I couldn't concentrate and my eyes kept crossing, I couldn't hear right, everyone sounded like they were underwater. I could feel the tears falling freely down my blistered face.

"Jane, I don't know what to do! I don't want to hurt you and the baby!" India practically yelled.

Suddenly, Gray walks in and glances around, finally resting her eyes on me. She pushes India out of the way and takes the first aid kit out of Carter's hands. Taking the tweezers out of the kit, she grabs my hands and starts plucking glass shards out, before rubbing on burn cream and wrapping them.

She keeps working, lifting up my shirt and barely containing a gasp. Not only did I have burns and blisters to accompany the shards of glass, but I also had a nasty, deep, purple and green tie-dye bruise forming from where the door hit me when Nick barged in.

The baby kicked, right where the bruise was, along with a jagged shard of glass and nasty blister. I gave a strangled cry and it broke everyone out of their reverie.

As Gray began plucking, I bit my lip to keep my pitiful whimpers from escaping. My sobs had gave way to hiccups a long time ago but tears were still leaking out of my eyes.

"G-gray, I'm s-sorry we got glass and blood and c-coffee all over your office. I'll c-clean it up when you're done," I promised, only to have her look up at my face and stare, dumbfounded.

"Jane. You'll do no such thing. When I'm done you will allow your entourage to take you home. You will get some rest, and you will be back to work on Wednesday." She said with a tone of finality.

I was about to respond but was cut short when the baby kick again right where Gray's hand was; I hissed in a breath "I think it's saying thank you," I gasped out.

Gray smiled back in response; something I rarely see from Gray Chandler-Murray was a smile.

"Jane, I don't think you should go home, Nick knows where you live." Billy said, furrowing his brow at me. "Well I'm not staying with you Billy, I feel bad for hogging your bed." I said, looking up at Billy.

"Then it's settled. Jane you are staying with me." Gray stated, shocking us all.


	8. You're a ray of sunshine in the mornings

**Thank you guys for your continued support and reviews, they make my day (: Anyway here's chapter eight. It's extremely short and I tried making it light and fluffy/funny. I am currently writing the next chapter so I PROMISE it will be up tomorrow. If it's not, I give you permission to bombard me with ugly reviews... I hope you ENJOY!  
**

I woke up to the annoying ringing of my doorbell. I grumbled as I tripped over Billy, who was still sound asleep on my floor right next to my bed. I moved as quick as my sore body would let me, glancing at a sleeping Jeremy on the pull-out bed/couch as I went to the door.

Not even bothering to look through the peep hole I swung the door open and let Gray walk past me.

"You have everything you need packed and ready to go?" Gray asked, looking around at all of the nick-knacks around the house.

"Yeah. Let me wake up Billy and Jeremy then we can go." I said, though I'm not completely sure she understood, I had yawned in the middle of talking.

I trudged back into my room and lightly nudged Billy with my foot, holding onto my night stand for balance. Since getting pregnant my center of gravity shifted and it seemed like I was always losing my balance now.

"Billy wake up, Gray's here!" He made some unintelligible noise and rolled over, covering his face with the blankets. I sighed and gave up, crossing my arms over my chest.

When I walked back into the living room/kitchen I saw Gray had made herself at home and gotten herself a cup of coffee and she was reading a fashion magazine she must have found laying around.

I glared at her as I padded towards Jeremy.

"Aren't you just a ray of sunshine in the mornings." Gray commented, sipping on her coffee.

I ignored her and crawled onto the pull-out. Jeremy felt me moving and held up his arm holding the blankets so I could get under. I slid in next to him and snuggled against his body for comfort, giggling when the baby kicked and Jeremy gasped. I fell back asleep nestled against Jeremy with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Make sure to review! Oh, and I miss Jeremy - which is why I had her snuggle in next to him. Their scenes together in London melted my heart... And ELI IS SUCH A SLEAZE BALL! I mean really. Ugh. Let's all hope for a season 2! I don't think I could live without Jane By Design. It has taken over my life. **


	9. Chinese!

**As** **promised, here is chapter 9 (: I have a poll on my profile page for all of you who would like to vote. Here's the deal. I'm thinking about writing a sequel to this after it's complete. It would be about how life went on after Jane had her baby. If you are interested in reading it or want me to write it - go vote YES. If you think that is a terrible idea and you don't think I should write a sequel -vote NO. Either way I appreciate your participation (: ENJOY!**

* * *

"As you know I'm not here very often so if there is anything you need and I'm not here, there are buzzers in your room. Press the blue button for the maid, red for the chef, green for the gardener... Oh, I'm sure you'll figure it out; there are pictures on the buttons." Gray explained, as she led me up the grand staircase taking me to my room.

When she opened the double doors leading into my room, my breath left in a _whoosh_. "Gray! This is amazing!" I said a little breathless. I spun around in a small circle, gazing at the amazing architecture, high ceiling, and expensive furniture.

"I'm glad you like it. Your closet is stocked with designer maternity clothing and a variety of shoes. Make yourself at home. I've got to go run an errand but I'll be back for dinner." Gray said, before she turned and walked out.

I contained my excitement just until I heard the front door slam shut. After I was sure Gray had really left I let out a small squeal and hopped from one foot to the other. _Oof. _"You must be excited too." I whispered as I rubbed the sore spot where the baby had just kicked.

_My heart – beats like – it's on fire.  
And everything – is alright – as long as I – am inspired. _

I heard my phone ringing and started rummaging through my purse trying to find it.

_I stitched together my life.  
From hand me downs.  
And good advice – that finally fit meeee.._

I sighed as I realized I was going to miss the call and gave up looking.

_ Put my heart – where my head should be  
And light up the rest of me  
Cause __the dreams  
they won't fall apart  
through the stops and starts  
when your life is a work of art._

I listened as the ringing cut off and got up to grab my sketch book. Sitting at the solid oak desk in my room, I lost myself in my pencil sketched designs. The next time I looked up from my sketching, Gray was in my doorway asking what I wanted for dinner.

"Um. You pick." I said, having no idea what kind of food she eats.

"Well we can have-" Gray began to reply, only to be interrupted by the doorbell. She gracefully walked to the door while I waddled behind, curious.

When she opened up the door I smelled it right away.

"CHINESE!" I almost yelled, I felt my face flush in embarrassment and smiled sheepishly.

Jeremy and Billy stood on Gray's front porch, their arms filled with bags full of Chinese takeout. Billy grinned at me and said, "I remembered you said something about craving Chinese."

"This had better not be an everyday thing." Gray said crisply. When I looked up at her though, her small smile and warm eyes gave her away.

**She was happy.**

* * *

**I thought it was a cute idea to use "Work of Art" by Rachel Platten as Jane's ring tone. Also, I realize it did kind of skip a little from when they were still asleep at Jane's house to being at Gray's house but nothing important happened - I promise. Oh, and I'm pretty sure I'm going to explain the phone call in the next chapter so don't worry! Thank you all so much for the reviews and your continued support. I appreciate it. Don't forget to keep reviewing! (: have a good day/night.  
**


	10. That was a ridiculious question

**Okay, so clearly I'm a terrible person. I haven't updated in forever and I have no excuse. Terrible, terrible person. But here's chapter 10- even though it's really really short. I'm currently writing the next chapter so if it's not up later on tonight it will be up tomorrow. **

"So Jane are you coming to school tomorrow?" Billy asked me, before realizing his gaff and covering his mouth with his hand. "Sorry Janey." He said sheepishly.

"Psshh. What? Billy I have no-" I started to lie but Gray interrupted me.

"Of course Jane will be at school tomorrow. That was a ridiculous question." She said, very matter of fact.

I turned to Gray, face paling and stomach churning. "Y-you know?" I asked. I couldn't get my voice above a whisper.

"Of course I know. I've known since the first day I hired you Jane." Gray answered looking directly at me.

I tried looking in her eyes for the things she wasn't saying but I couldn't read them. "If-if you knew I was in high school this entire time why did you hire me in the first place?" I asked timidly, not completely sure I wanted to know the answer.

"Jane when you've been in the business as long as I have, you learn that age is just a number. I could tell from the moment I saw you over that web cam that you would go far. I knew you would be an asset to me and Donovan-Decker." Gray said, her eyes unexpectedly warm and her lips quirked up.

"Thank you so much Gray," I said, tears stinging my eyes.

"I have a soft spot for you Jane, I would do anything you need me to." Gray said softly, but still loud enough for Billy and Jeremy to hear. I saw Jeremy's face transform into complete surprise and could help but laugh.

Until I felt something wet slip between my legs and cover my feet.

"I-I think I might have to take you up on that." I said, gripping the edge of Gray's mahogany dining table with my right hand and holding my stomach with my left. I couldn't pull my eyes away from the puddle on the ground at my feet.

"My water broke!" I yelled, still staring down at the puddle. My breaths came quick and I was starting to get dizzy. My water wasn't clear. It was a bright, fresh red.

* * *

**I'm sorry guys, I'm just not motivated anymore. Cancelling JBD is such an idiot move on ABC Family's part. (If you want to read my angry rant, I posted one on Tumblr - .com ) Anyway, I'll continue writing not only this story, but also the sequel. Plus I have others planned out, so whenever I decide to actually write them down I'll post them on here for all of you guys. Thanks for all of the continued support, I love you all for it.  
**


	11. Hell no I'll meet you at the hospital

**It's** **official. I'm going to Hell. I lied. Again. ****But I am posting two chapters this time so hopefully it will dull your hate for me (: Anyway not very many people answered my poll on whether or not I should write a sequel, but everyone that did answer said "Yes" so there WILL be a sequel. So thank you SO much to those of you who answered. Also a very special thank you to TotalCowGirl , readinghottie16 , Gilmoregirls1197 , CheeseMuffins17 and last but definitely not least PurpleWings71. You guys have been with me through this whole story and I appreciate your support. I love you guys for it. Please, don't forget to Review. and ENJOY!  
**

"Jane?" I heard Jeremy call my name worriedly. I felt myself start to sway and my fingers slipped off of the edge of the table.

"Janey look at me." Billy said sternly, taking my face in his right hand while holding my hip with his left.

"But B-Billy lo-" I tried to make him understand something was seriously wrong with the baby but he cut me off mid-sentence.

"I know. It's okay, Jeremy's getting the car. Just look at me and focus. Everything's gonna be okay Janey. I promise" Billy said, his brown eyes getting lost in mine.

"I'm going to call India and tell her she's going to be running things tomorrow." Gray said as she pulled her phone out the pocket she had in her dress.

* * *

Gray walked into the foyer while Jeremy and Billy helped Jane into the car.

"India you're in charge tomorrow" Gray said quickly eager to get off of the phone.

"What? Why?" India questioned skeptically. Gray would never let her run things even if she was absent. "What's going on?"

"It's Jane, if you must know. We're taking her to the hospital so you are going to have to keep things buckled down at Donovan-Decker for a few days." Gray answered. "India I need to go. Just do it okay?"

"Hell no. I'll meet you guys at the hospital in 10." And with that India hung up, leaving Gray gaping open mouthed and confused.

Gray typed up Carter a quick text letting him know he would have to step up and run things for a day or so and that India wouldn't be at the hospital too if he needed anything.

_Why in God's name would India come to the hospital for Jane? _Gray thought to herself.

"Jane got to her." Gray realized. The corners of her mouth turned up and her perfectly lined lips shined bright with a smile.

* * *

**Also, I'm going to post another poll. I'm not going to tell you the gender of the baby [I've already decided] buttt... I do need help with the name. I'm going to post 3 boy names and 3 girl names and you can pick your favorite of each.**


	12. I needed India with me

**Here's the second chapter as promised. It took me awhile to figure out who was going to go with her. But anyway, Thanks again everyone. Don't forget as this story comes to an end, another one is beginning! I hope you like it, read and review! ENJOY**

"Can everyone come into see me before surgery?" I asked the on-call OBGYN, whose name I couldn't remember. I was wearing one of the terrible blue maternity paper gowns and had an IV stuck in my arm. "I'll send them in." The doctor said before turning on her heel and stepping out into the hallway.

Not even a minute after she left Billy, Jeremy, Gray and India stepped into my brightly lit room. They all looked at my stomach, the doctor had left my gown lifted up and my stomach was exposed. Through the fetal monitor that were strapped to me, deep purple and green bruises were visible.

Billy was the first to move closer to me. He took my right hand and squeezed, never taking his eyes off of my face. "Janey." Was all he could say before I completely broke down. Through my hazy tear-filled vision I could see Billy's eyes water and he pulled me close to him, careful not to disturb any of the monitors I was hooked up too.

"Shhh. Shhhh. I told you everything's going to be fine. Janey shhhh. Calm down." Billy whispered into my ear as he rocked me and stroked my hair. I couldn't stop, the tears still came and my chest convulsed with each sob that racked through me. I could hear monitors going off but I couldn't control my sobbing.

Looking over Billy's shoulder I saw a swarm of nurses stream into my room and pull Billy back. They checked the fetal monitors and my stats. "Jane, we need to get you to the O.R. Now. **One** person can come with you. The nurses will prep you and I'll see you in the operating room." The doctor said briskly before walking quickly out of my room.

"I don't want to choose!" I wailed irrationally. "It's alright, I'll slip in an extra person if that's what you want. But only one more. TWO people is the limit." A nurse in Scooby-Doo scrubs said sweetly. "Thanks." I sighed. The nurse patted my arm lightly before continuing to prep me for the C-Section.

"Billy, will you come with me?" I asked looking directly up at Billy, who was still hovering near my bed.

"Of course Janey. You didn't even have to ask, I was going to be there with you whether you wanted me there or not." Billy said, grinning slightly. I could tell he was worried, his grin didn't reach his eyes and his posture was rigid.

"I-India... will you come with me too?" I asked timidly. India weren't on the best of terms before I got pregnant but once she had found out, she had been there for me. I wanted her with me. No. I needed her with me.

"Jane I- Yes. I'll be there." India said hastily wiping at her eyes.

"Alright. The O.R. Is all ready. You ready to meet your baby?" A nurse asked.

The last thing I saw before being rolled down to the O.R. was Gray and Jeremy holding hands watching me go.

* * *

***For the poll, I'm allowing you to choose more than 1 option but please only choose 2 options. 1 boy name and 1 girl name (: Just incase you don't feel like going to the poll and choosing, I'll but the options here and just tell me 1 boy name and 1 girl name through reviewing or PMing. THANKS!  
**

**Girl Names:  
a) Billie Jade (This is a first name and a last name but it would be said together as if it were written like Billie-Jade. Namesakes: Billie = Billy and Jade = Jeremy [J name] or India [india's lastname starts with a J])  
**

**b) Catherine Elizabeth (Namesakes: Catherine = Carter [C name] and Elizabeth = Eli [I will explain the connection between Eli and Jane if this name is picked])  
**

**c) Grace Belle (Namesakes: Grace = Gray and Belle = Ben [B name])  
**

**Boy Names:  
a) Chandler James (Namesakes: Chandler = Gray and James = Jeremy [J name])  
**

**b) William Carter (Namesakes: William = Billy [Billy/Bill is often a nickname for William] and Carter = Carter  
**

**c) Jaden Nicholas (Namesakes: Jaden = Jane [J name] and Nicholas = Nick)  
**


	13. It's a girl

**I think I just broke my record for shortest chapter ever written. This time, I meant to make it short though. I also meant to leave it with a cliffhanger. (Evil Laugh) This was supposed to be a longer chapter and end of the story but I decided to break it up and leave you all in suspense!  
**

The O.R. was buzzing with quiet energy and anticipation as nurses hooked up machines to me and NICU nurses prepped a portable incubator. I was struggling to keep my breathing even and stay calm but when Billy slipped his hand into mine all of my uneasiness melted away. India took my other hand in hers and smiled encouragingly.

"Okay Jane, you're going to feel some pushing and pulling and a lot of pressure. Just breath and your baby will be here soon." The doctor said, before ducking down behind the blue curtain the prevented me from seeing what was going on. I looked to India, then turned my head towards Billy before finally deciding to just close my eyes and wait. I squeezed their hands and felt them squeeze mine in return. I could feel Billy's hand trembling while India's grip was steady and strong.

I started shivering and had to clench my jaw to keep my teeth from chattering. "Jane?" Billy called my name worriedly. Monitors started going off at the same exact time I heard a soft wail. "Her pressure's dropping!" "It's a girl!" "5 pounds 2 ounces." "Look at that thick curly hair!" "Suction" I fought to keep up with everyone as they all started talking at once. I felt lightheaded and dizzy despite the fact that I was laying down, "Jane I'm going to try and stop the bleeding but right now you're not clotting properly – It's a condition known as DIC. If we can't get this fixed, we're going to need to perform a hysterectomy." The doctor said curtly, holding her hand out for whatever instrument she had asked for. I was going to tell her that I wasn't worried about myself, my daughter had just been born 8 weeks early. I needed to know she was okay.

The nurses that had been working on my baby started rolling her incubator out of the door, "India. Go with her, please." I begged her with my eyes to not argue and just go. She hesitated for a minute before finally chasing after my daughter. I closed my eyes and exhaled in relief, pulled Billy's hand up to my face and tried not to think of the worst. If my baby died and the doctor couldn't stop my bleeding, I would never be able to have another child.

* * *

**Oh, and for those of you thinking "She already said something about a sequel so she can't kill Jane's daughter." I never said Jane's daughter would be alive in the sequel. (ANOTHER EVIL LAUGH) Actually, now that I'm thinking about it, I may just write out multiple scenarios and your reviews will determine which one I post.  
**

***Okay, and I'm not trying to be rude here really, but if all you are saying in your review is "please write more..." then you shouldn't review. It's not constructive nor is it inspiring. I wouldn't mind if you wrote "Please write more... (:" Just put a smiley face at the end. That's all I'm asking. Sorry for this rant but...  
**


	14. I love you

**Okay, so here's another filler chapter that I'm hoping will warm your heart and leave you in suspense. I figured it would be nice to see some interaction between other characters whilst Jane is out of commission. ENJOY!**

* * *

**3rd Person POV:**

Jeremy and Gray stood up quickly when they saw India trailing behind an incubator and craned their necks to get a peek of the baby. "India, what's going on?" Jeremy asked, his words tinged with his British accent and worry. "There's something wrong with Jane, and she asked me to follow her daughter. Yes, it's a girl. 5 pounds 2 ounces and thick curly hair. That's all I know, I've gotta go." India answered before jogging in her stilettos to catch back up with the incubator that was being carted to the NICU.

India stopped in front of the window the allowed visitors to watch the newborns. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she watched Jane's daughter fight for every breath. The baby's chest heaved with each labored gasp. Looking away, India did something she had never done before, she bowed her head and begged whoever was responsible for life and death to just let Jane's little girl live. "She hasn't even had a chance to live. Just please. Please. Save her." Her head still bowed, India felt a comforting arm slip around her waist. She wiped at her dripping mascara and looked up into Gray's brown eyes. "They'll both be fine. They have to be." Gray said finally hugging her rival close, because today, they were on the same side.

* * *

Billy sat in the hard cushioned chair next to Jane's bed, holding her clammy hand in his. His head was leaning against their entwined hands, his tears wetting their fingers. "Janey. You need to wake up. Your daughter needs you. Donovan-Decker needs you. Ben needs you. I need you Janey. I need my best friend. I-I don't know what I'd do without you. **I love you**." Billy said softly, before completely breaking down.

Through his crying he heard Jane's door creak open and felt a cool hand on his shoulder. Not even bothering to hide his tears, Billy turned his head to look into Jeremy's deep blue eyes. Billy knew he was acting foolish and weak but he couldn't hold his tears back. Jeremy held him comfortingly as Billy's body racked with painful sobs and he gasped for breath. "She's going to be fine Billy. She has too many people that love her, she wouldn't leave them." Jeremy said, as he stared over the broken teenager's shoulder at Jane's pale motionless body.

* * *

**Also, yes there are supposed to be vague parallels between the India/Gray and Billy/Jeremy interactions. For you Carter lovers, I may just put him in for you (: *Oh, and while I may not be a religious person, I didn't want to offend anyone so that's why I didn't say India 'prayed' and I didn't specify who she thought was responsible for life and death. If you prefer to fill in the blanks with your own personal beliefs, that's your prerogative.* Thanks you guys for continuing to read Double Life. It makes me sad just thinking about it being over.  
**


	15. Billie Jade Quimby

**Here ya' go guys, the chapter you've all been waiting for. The End Is Near. wow okay, wierdly ominous. Anyway, there's only one or two chapters left of this story but keep looking out and I should have the first chapter of the sequel up soon. Hopefully it doesn't disappoint. Thank you guys so much, I'll get the next update up quick. ENJOY!**

"Can't you just go and get the doctor!" I whined pathetically. I had only been awake for 2 hours but I wanted to see my daughter. "No need for that. Technically it's been 24 hours since your surgery, so you're free to see your baby. All I ask is that you stay in a wheelchair and DON'T overdo it." The doctor said, appearing out of no where.

"I can see her!" I yelled, giddy with excitement. Billy lifted my up being careful to keep his arms under my knees and back so he could support my weight equally. He placed me into the wheelchair someone had brought in and covered my legs with a blanket.

I had to clench my fists to keep them from shaking with anticipation. I was about to meet my daughter for the very first time and I couldn't contain what I was feeling.

When we finally came to a stop in front of the NICU and India pointed out which one was my baby, I did a double take. Someone was holding her. No. Not just someone. Nick. Nick was holding MY baby.

I tried to get up but sucked in my breath and winced as a searing, white hot pain shot through my stomach. "Jane, don't get up I've got it." Jeremy said, sounding pissed.

"You've got some nerve Nick. How'd you even know Jane had her baby?" Jeremy questioned calmly, but he movements looked like a lion hunting it's prey.

"The hospital called me. Apparently when you put the father's name on the birth certificate they feel obligated to call and let him know." Nick snapped back. He looked directly at me when he said, "I tried calling you but it went to voice mail. I called to apologize. I was WAY out of line, you know that's not me I was just... scared. One day you're just Jane and the next you're Jane who happens to be carrying my baby. I'm so sorry."

I wiped at my eyes but I didn't give in. "Look Nick, appreciate the fact that you're trying to apologize but I can't accept it. Not now. I'm sorry, please leave. I'll call you and we'll talk about our daughter later. I just need you to go." I tried to finish off strong but my voice cracked against my will. Luckily, Jeremy stepped forward with his arms forming a cradle and his mouth set in a hard line.

Nick took one last look at our daughter and then handed her over to Jeremy before walking out of the NICU without even a backwards glance. I watched him leave, surprised he had given up so easily. When I looked back at Jeremy I saw him gently swaying from side to side as he caressed my baby's head carefully with his thumb.

Jeremy placed my daughter in my arms and I completely lost it. The tears came without permission and everything around me faded away until all that was left was my daughter. My beautiful miracle.

"Do you have a name picked out?" India asked, breaking me out of my trance. I looked up at all of my friends and family then, and said "Yeah. I think I do. I'd like you all to meet Billie Jade Quimby."

* * *

**I figured it would be nice to include some Nick in here. I know it hasn't seemed like it, but I love me some Nick Fadden - he's adorable.  
**


	16. Jane and all of her family were dead

Billy carried Billie Jade out to Gray's new SUV while India pushed Jane in a wheelchair. Once there were all safely piled in the car Gray pulled away from the curb and into traffic. Not long after they pulled onto the high way Gray looked into the rear view mirror and saw that everyone was asleep. _It's better this way, _She thought. Not long after they hand pulled away away from the hospital, Gray realized her brake lines had been cut. She pulled off the highway on an exit ramp and closed her eyes as they neared the stoplight that was sure to be the death of them all. **I love all of you. Thank you.** Gray whispered, right before a semi t-boned them.

Gray's SUV was a tangle of metal, fire and blood. The smell of burning flesh stung the nostrils of the onlookers. The ambulance and firetruck had arrived less than 10 minutes after the accident but they were still too late to save anyone. All of the bodies were burned beyond recognition. Jane and her family were all dead.

* * *

**Look, I'll think about rewriting the ending but right now I'm pissed. Some of you obviously don't respect me or my wishes so why the hell should I continue writing what you want me too? "Please write more..." I did. I hope that's what you wanted. If I do decide to rewrite this I'll post it later on tonight. If I decide not to rewrite it then you'll know by tomorrow. I honestly don't care if this is petty. Seriously, I don't need your review if that's all you're going to write and I asked you politely once to stop. It's annoying. You're lucky I asked the first time - I have a bad temper and I'm known for for being irrational - hence this angry chapter.  
**

***IT'S OBVIOUS I'M GOING TO KEEP WRITING, THE STATUS OF THIS STORY IS "IN PROGRESS" SO DON'T FREAKING ASK ME TO WRITE MORE. jesus.  
**


	17. We're Home

***Warning* this is the last chapter. After the angry ending, I decided to write this one. Thank you to all of my faithful readers/reviewers. You guys are amazing. If you have any story ideas that you'd like me to write or co-write with you/for you just ask, I'd be happy to do it. You should thank my conscience and .love for this chapter. They are the only reason I wrote this. I just couldn't leave you guys with that awful chapter. Okay, it was a good chapter but nobody wants everyone to die so... **

"You're both free to go!" An overly cheery nurse said, popping her head in my room. She made it sound as if I were just getting out of jail.

"Finally!" I groaned. Two days in this place was enough for me, I just couldn't take the white walled sterility anymore. I leaned forward to slide out of bed only to be layed flat by a strong arm. "Billy! They said I could leave!" I whined.

"Yeah, but Gray's not back with her SUV so you might as well stay laying down until she get's here. Everything is all cleaned up and Billie Jade is already in her carseat fast asleep. Just stay in bed." Billy argued. Although everything he said **was** true. Gray had went to get a brand new SUV so Billie Jade's carseat would fit in it safely and India had already tucked her into her pink designer seat. The flowers and balloons were all in a piled near the door and I was already dressed, so everything was ready.

"Yello?" Billy said, answering his phone the way he always did. "Alright. We'll be down in 3." He finished, before hanging up. "Gray's here. You ready to blow this joint Janey?"

"Hell yes! Oops! I mean, heck yes!" I giggled. My mood improved 100% when I found out my freedom was mere minutes away. Jeremy grabbed Billie Jade and Billy pushed me in a wheelchair and we made our way out to Gray's flashy SUV.

Once in the car, with India sitting in the passenger seat, Jeremy in the third row and Billie Jade between Billy and I in the middle row, everyone fell asleep quickly. I ran my thumb over Billie Jade's rosy cheek and whispered, "GG will take good care of us." before finally giving in to the sleep that fought to take hold of me.

"Alright, get up! We're here!" Gray called so loudly we all jumped in our seats, including Billie Jade. India and Jeremy carried balloons, flowers and stuffed animals into Gray's house while Billy carried Billie Jade. Once inside we all sat on overstuffed furniture in Gray's gigantic living room. India was sitting on the loveseat with her legs to the side, she was leaning on Jeremy, who was sitting with his legs crossed. Gray was sitting in her expensive leather chair and Billy and I were sitting side by side on the couch, Billie Jade in my arms. All eyes were on me and my baby, the love in the room was overwhelming. I kissed my daughter's forehead and whispered, "We're home."

* * *

**I'll be sure to get the sequel up soon so pay attention or subscribe to me so you know when it happens! Oh, and by the way GG stands for Grandma Gray - bahahahaha (: Again, thank you all so much for sticking with me through this. It really means a lot to me, even if I hated your reviews I still appreciated the fact that you took the time to read my story. I love all of you guys. Figuratively of course. (:  
**


End file.
